


Just A Really Dirty Dream

by shiny_glor_chan



Category: Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dirty Dreams, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Hetalia Kink Meme, M/M, Multi, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-20
Updated: 2011-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-28 09:03:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10828104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiny_glor_chan/pseuds/shiny_glor_chan
Summary: The Request at the Meme:Spain is worried about his relationship with Romano due to the fact he’s been having sexy dreams in which Romano is ravished by France and Prussia. When he tells Romano about these dreams, Romano admits he’s had sexy dreams involving the bad-touch trio as well (Everyone has. And I mean everyone. Including you. That’s how awesome they are.)





	Just A Really Dirty Dream

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so bad at staying anon for any amount of time. 
> 
> The Request at the Meme:  
> "Spain is worried about his relationship with Romano due to the fact he’s been having sexy dreams in which Romano is ravished by France and Prussia. When he tells Romano about these dreams, Romano admits he’s had sexy dreams involving the bad-touch trio as well (Everyone has. And I mean everyone. Including you. That’s how awesome they are.)
> 
> Bonus: Some other nations remember their ‘special’ dreams involving those three  
> Bonusx1000: Spain and Romano invite Prussia and France around to ‘Get it out of their system’ : D"
> 
> I didn't manage the bonuses, but I kinda want to write a sequel with the x1000 bonus. >>;;; Human names used. Lots of Spain's brand of dirty talk. Dirty dreams, too, of course. Translation in the end notes. (if anything's off about the translations, tell me). And I suck at titles. :/

_“_ Gott _, your boyfriend's ass is so tight, 'Toni.”_

 _Antonio laughed as Lovino growled, though it sounded more like a whimper. “_ Mon cher _, your darling Lovi seems to be enjoying this_ ménage à trois _,” Francis murmured, twirling Lovino's hair curl._

 _Lovino scowled and trembled because of France's ministrations. “Oi, F-French-bastard, you don't get to call me Lovi, and it's a_ foursome _, d-dammit,” he bit out as he squirmed against Gilbert unintentionally._

_Gilbert chuckled, thrusting all the way inside of Lovino's ass. “I think 'Toni's a bit more of a voyeur than an active participant.”_

_“H-He's not,” Lovino stammered through an unbidden moan. “Spain, get closer so I can suck you off!”_

_Antonio beamed at Lovino's suggestion moving forward, his cock brushing his lover's lips. “Ah, Lovi~ You haven't forgotten Boss after all~ I was getting worried my friends were stealing you from me!” he teased._

_Francis laughed, fingers curling around Lovino's errant lock of hair. “Antonio, you wound me. We can share with our fellow partner in crime, right,_ Gilbert _?”_

 _Gilbert groaned in agreement as Lovino's ass clenched around his cock. “No need to fret,_ mon cher _,” Francis added as he leaned over to give Antonio a deep kiss. “Now, why don't you allow your boy to suck you off since he's so willing, no?”_

 _Pressing forward a bit, Antonio nodded. His cock pressed against Lovino's lips, and any other time, he would protest, even if he had asked for it. But he_ wanted _to suck Antonio off and make him feel good, so he wrapped his lips around the head of Antonio's cock, tongue laving the slit and looking up at Antonio with half-lidded eyes. A familiar moan that Lovino loved fell from Antonio's lips, and-_

The dream shattered when the bed shifted, and Lovino awoke with a jolt. He could feel the heat rising to his cheeks as he took in his surroundings. No potato bastard's brother or the wine pervert, so he knew he was definitely awake. Definitely awake with Antonio placing a plate of churros and a cappuccino on the bedside table with a concerned look on his face.

“Lovi, you're really flushed! Do you have a fever?” he questioned worriedly, pressing his lips to Lovino's forehead. “You don't feel too hot...”

Lovino made a little choked sound as he pushed Antonio away from him, scrambling back against the bed's headboard. “What the hell was that for!?” he asked, trying to keep his voice steady since he still felt out of sorts from his dream. “I'm perfectly fine!”

Antonio frowned. “I was checking your temperature,” he replied. “You're acting weird this morning, Lovino. Are you sure you're okay?”

Swallowing thickly, Lovino nodded. “I said I'm fine, so I'm fine, bastard,” he muttered weakly, reaching for his cappuccino as a distraction. “Better have frothed the milk enough this time...”

“Of course, Lovi,” Antonio chirped, handing Lovino the cup. “It's the perfect cup! Promise!”

Cautiously, Lovino took a sip to find that Antonio had finally made the perfect cup of cappuccino, but he wasn't going to outright say it. “It's passable,” he murmured as he snatched a churro to munch on between sips, concentrating on his breakfast and ignoring the uncomfortable morning wood he had acquired because of his dream.

Antonio beamed as he climbed into bed next to Lovino, plate of churros in his lap. “I'm glad,” he replied, his proximity to Lovino almost stifling.

Lovino popped another churro into his mouth, the heat in his cheeks not dying down. “What's with _you_ this morning?” he asked, noticing something off this morning, other than his own behavior.

“Huh? What do you mean, Lovi~?” Antonio questioned cheerfully...a little too cheerfully.

Licking sugar off his lips, Lovino scowled. “You're being weird,” he announced, inwardly thankful that he had something to keep Antonio from asking about his red face or seeing his erection attempting to tent the sheets pooled on his lap. “Something's off.”

“Not at-”

“There is,” Lovino insisted, cutting off the Spaniard. “The perfect cup of cappuccino when I know for a fact it'd take you half the morning to make a perfect cup, and that's after a shitload of trial-and-error. Then there's the churros. There's a lot less cinnamon than sugar, just how _I_ like them, not you. And now you're being creepy cheerful.”

Antonio's smile faltered a bit. “Creepy cheerful?” he questioned with a nervous laugh. “That's silly.”

Lovino's eyes narrowed suspiciously. “I don't think it is,” he replied, setting his cappuccino and the plate of churros aside on the nightstand. “It's like you're...apologizing for something...”

When Lovino trailed off, Antonio cringed. “Ah, Lovino, you know me so well. It's really cute,” he said quietly as a frown marred his lover's face.

“What do you have to apologize for?” Lovino asked, dread forming in the pit of his stomach.

“I'm so sorry! I'm not being unfaithful, I swear!” he exclaimed with much gusto.

“What-” Lovino began, eyebrows furrowing and his stomach in knots.

“I'm not! These dreams mean nothing! I love you, Lovi! Not anyone else! I'd never, ever be unfaithful to my cute, darling tomato!” Antonio continued, arms wrapped around Lovino's shoulders tightly, face buried in Lovino's neck.

“Dreams?” Lovino questioned quietly, confused.

“-and just because I have dreams with Francis and Gilbert sharing you while I watch then join because well, Lovi's just too cute to resist when he begs for me and-”

“Wait!” Lovino exclaimed, heat rising to his cheeks again. “Begging? I... You're having those kind of dreams too!?”

Once the words left Lovino's mouth, he instantly regretted them; he had tipped his hand and told Antonio what he was just going to pretend hadn't happened. “...too?” Antonio asked, looking up with those bright, green eyes full of playful curiosity.

“Uhhh...” Lovino stuttered, looking away. “It meant nothing! My brain is just fucking weird. Probably a side effect from sleeping with you all the time!”

Antonio's lips pressed against the side of Lovino's neck in a small kiss, but Lovino could feel the smile forming there. “Are you sure? If we're both having the same dream about my two best friends joining us in bed, I think we should really talk about it,” he murmured against Lovino's neck before nipping at the shell of Lovino's ear. “Tell me, how did they touch you, _mi querido_? Did they learn to know your body like I know it?”

Lovino's breath caught in his throat as a little shudder ran through him. “Lovino,” Antonio continued, whispering hotly in his ear, “did you feel Francis' long fingers trail down your naked body? Did Gilbert put his big mouth to good use pleasuring you?”

Squirming, Lovino subconsciously licking his lips at the thought. “N-no,” he stuttered. “I... It wasn't...”

“That's too bad,” Antonio murmured, chuckling. “You would enjoy it, _mi amor_. Immensely.”

“Says you,” he replied weakly as Antonio's hands began roam his bare chest. “One dream doesn't mean anything...”

“Oh?” Antonio questioned, one of his hands slipping further south. “Are you sure, Lovi? Because I'm not a complete idiot. I know that your cute tomato face this morning when you woke up wasn't from a _fever_.”

Lovino tried to push Antonio's wandering hands away, but the attempt was halfhearted at best. “Not a tomato,” he muttered as he felt Antonio's hand finally loosely wrap around his dick. “ _Stupido_.”

Antonio smiled, much more lewdly than usual. “Mmm, talking about this has gotten you all hard,” he said, keeping his light hold on Lovino's cock. “Or maybe you're still hard from your wet dream. You can't deny it, Lovi, so you should tell me about it. I'll tell you about mine.”

“I'm not going to...” he trailed off when Antonio's hand moved away from his cock. “Hey!”

“Tell me,” he demanded, voice low and seductive, “and I'll put my hand back.”

Lovino scowled. “Fine, I'll jerk myself off,” he stated, dropping his hand into his lap and grasping his cock harshly. “Don't need you.”

Antonio pouted a bit until the pout turned into a mischievous smirk as he pulled back the sheets to take in Lovino's naked form. “Okay, Lovi. We'll play this your way; I won't touch you. I'll just watch,” he replied.

Pieces of his dream came back to him as Lovino bit his lip; just like his dream, this was starting with Antonio being a voyeur. “I'm not going to give you a good show,” he muttered as he moved his hand up and down his cock. “This is going to be too fast for you to enjoy it.”

“Of course, _mi amor_ ,” Antonio replied, smile not leaving his face and his eyes not leaving Lovino's crotch. “Go ahead.”

Lovino scowled and looked away from Antonio stubbornly as he began to jerk himself quicker. For a few long moments, the only sounds that filled their bedroom were the sound of Lovino's hand moving up and down his cock and their breathing. Antonio shifted on the bed, moving to another corner of the bed, and before Lovino could say something about it, Antonio spoke up.

“In my dream,” he began as Lovino shot him a look, “I sat on the edge of the bed, watching you just like this.”

A breath caught in Lovino's throat for a moment, but he concentrated on working his cock harder, trying to ignore Antonio's words. “Francis had pulled you into his lap. His clothes were long gone, pressing as much bare skin to yours as possible. I couldn't hear what he was whispering into your ear, but you were squirming so beautifully, it really didn't matter to me...”

“ _Stai zitto_ ,” Lovino muttered a halfhearted protest, but his cock twitched in his hand at the words, forcing him to slow his movements a bit to enjoy it better.

Antonio licked his lips a bit, watching Lovino's movements very intently. “Gilbert had been putting his mouth to very good use, nipping and licking up your legs, especially your thighs once he found that spot...”

Without thinking, Lovino let his free hand slip down to one of his thighs, pinching at the skin there. “And you cursed at him in Italian, and that only encouraged Gilbert make a _mark_ which made you moan, and I mentioned that Francis should play with your hair curl...”

“Ahh...” Lovino gasped at the thought, remembering how Francis' elegant fingers played with his hair curl in his dream, making his cock throb. “You _told_ them?”

“All for your pleasure,” Antonio replied sincerely. “Your cock twitched, just like it did now, and that brought it to Gilbert's attention. Lovi, can you guess what happened next?”

Lovino swallowed hard, not wanting to answer such a stupid question, but his mouth wasn't listening to him. “H-He...wrapped his lips around my dick...” he murmured breathily.

Antonio nodded, shifting uncomfortably with his own erection obviously straining against his pants. “Yes, and Gil doesn't do things by halves. No, he swallowed you _whole_ ,” he said, his hands twitching in his lap. “Lovi, the way you looked... It took all my will power not to join them right then.”

Gripping the base of his cock, Lovino bit back a moan, trying not to come so soon; he wouldn't admit it, but he wanted to hear more about Antonio's dream. “Why didn't you?” he asked, voice hoarse from the pleasure this was giving him.

“Good question,” Antonio replied with a smile. “Because you hadn't asked yet, so I waited for that moment you'd beg me to.”

Lovino snorted, shaking his head. “I wouldn't beg for you, stupid,” he muttered. “Not going to now either, if that's what you're thinking.”

“Of course not,” Antonio agreed. “But you did in my dream. Francis and Gilbert were having their way with you, and you were missing my touch.”

“Haa, never,” Lovino replied, as cockily as he could as he slowly started working his erection again. “I d-don't need you.”

Antonio's smile widened. “Ahh, but you said that too, Lovi. You're such a beautiful contradiction sometimes,” he said, pausing thoughtfully. “So instead of giving you my touch, I pulled Francis into a kiss.”

Lovino swallowed a moan at the thought of Antonio kissing the wine bastard with him a writhing mess between them. “That's not that hot...” he denied. “Why would I care about that?”

“Wow, Lovi!” Antonio exclaimed happily. “You really know my dream so well. You said something like that too. Then Gilbert laughed, and it must have felt really good since it made you come, your whole body wracked with pleasure that I could _feel_ without even being pressed too close to you...”

“I-I...” Lovino stuttered as he bucked into his hand, coming before he could stop himself. “ _Merda_.”

Antonio laughed as he crawled over to where Lovino was sprawled out, panting. “I knew you'd like this...” he murmured as he pulled Lovino into his arms. “You looked so hot just now, trying to deny that you really love it.”

“Shut up,” Lovino muttered, hiding his flushed face in Antonio's shoulder. “You tell anyone about this, and I'll headbutt you in your balls.”

Laughing nervously, Antonio nuzzled the top of Lovino's head. “I won't unless you want me to, Lovi,” he promised, his hand sliding down to grasp Lovino's sticky one, squeezing it before bringing it to his lips to suck his fingers clean.

Lovino groaned against Antonio's neck. “You ass,” he grumbled, still keeping his face hidden. “...maybe, someday, but not until I'm ready!”

Antonio smiled around Lovino's fingers before taking them out of his mouth. “Then we'll have the hottest foursome Europe has ever seen,” Antonio agreed readily. “And believe me, Francis, Gilbert, and I have seen some hot-”

“Chigi! I don't want to hear about that!” Lovino interrupted loudly, glaring up at Antonio. “You're not talking to me about any sex you've had without me involved, _capisci_?”

Antonio laughed, pulling Lovino on top of him. “Ah, _mi cariño_ , you sound jealous! No worries, you are the one I love!” he proclaimed.

Lovino squirmed, trying to get out of Antonio's grasp. “Argh, no! Lemme go,” he complained, inadvertently grinding his leg against Antonio's erection which made him freeze. “...want me to take care of that?”

“Huh? Oh, that'd be very nice, Lovi~”

With a roll of his eyes, Lovino pushed out of Antonio's arms. “Idiot. Were you just gonna not get off until I noticed?” he asked bluntly as he worked open Antonio's pants.

Antonio shrugged, smiling. “I wanted your pleasure first,” he answered truthfully. “It was more important.”

Lovino's blush darkened. “Always saying stupid shit like that,” he muttered as he freed Antonio's cock from its confines before dipping his head down give it a lick.

“Mmm...” Antonio moaned, fingers tangling themselves in Lovino's hair.

It didn't take to long, especially once Lovino's mouth enveloped the head of Antonio's dick with a long, hard suck, for Antonio groan out a warning. Lovino didn't pull away, but instead used his hand to grasp Antonio's length and jerk him until he came in his mouth. Lovino swallowed before pulling away. Before he could make a cocky comment about how fast he had made Antonio come, he was being pulled into a wet, passionate kiss.

When Lovino started to really need air, he pulled away, panting with his forehead pressed against Antonio's. They stayed that way for a few long moments, just breathing and watching each other. Soon, one of them broke the silence.

“Lovi,” Antonio murmured, “I think your cappuccino's gotten cold.”

Lovino swore as he pushed away. “Dammit,” he muttered then sighed. “Whatever, you can just make me another one.”

Antonio chuckled. “Umm, that might take another few hours...” he admitted sheepishly.

“Eh?” Lovino questioned. “Wait, what the hell time did you wake up to make me breakfast?”

“Early?” Antonio offered, rubbing the back of his neck. “You were right about the trial-and-error part...”

Lovino groaned and stopped himself from just banging his head against the headboard. “Fine, it's not like it's really morning anymore. Let's have lunch,” he decided as he rolled out of bed.

Antonio smiled. “There are some ripe tomatoes in the garden,” he stated as he slipped out of bed, pulling his underwear and pants back on. “We could make some bruschetta, along with something else from the garden.”

Digging around for some clean clothes, Lovino made a little noise of agreement. “I'll make the pasta, and you can make the rest,” he said before pulling on his shirt.

Once Lovino was full dressed, Antonio wrapped his arms around him, nuzzling his neck. “ _Te quiero_ ,” he murmured.

Lovino sighed, allowing himself relax against Antonio. “ _Ti voglio bene pure io_ ,” he grumbled, begrudgingly but sincerely. “Let's go make lunch already, dammit.”

Antonio smiled against Lovino's neck for a moment before pulling away from the embrace. He took Lovino's hand, lacing their fingers together as he led them to the kitchen to start lunch.

**Author's Note:**

> Translations End Notes  
>  **Gott:** God (German)  
>  **Mon cher:** my dear (French, masculine)  
>  **Ménage à trois:** threesome (French, literally means 'household of three')  
>  **Churros:** a sort of Spanish breakfast 'doughnut' usually covered in cinnamon-sugar (Spanish)  
>  **Mi querido:** my dear (Spanish, masculine)  
>  **Mi amor:** my love (Spanish, masculine)  
>  **Stupido:** stupid (Italian, masculine)  
>  **Stai zitto:** shut up/be quiet (Italian)  
>  **Merda:** shit (Italian)  
>  **Capisci:** understand (Italian, literally 'you understand')  
>  **Mi cariño:** my darling (Spanish, masculine)  
>  **Bruschetta:** chopped up tomato mixture on toasted pieces of Italian bread (Italian)  
>  **Te quiero:** I love you (Spanish)  
>  **Ti voglio bene pure io:** I love you too (Italian)


End file.
